


Contamination

by JosefinTonks



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefinTonks/pseuds/JosefinTonks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wanted to puke again, to get rid of the feeling of utter horror and disgust "</p><p>Will finds out about Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contamination

The taste of bile was still on his lips, acidic, his throat feeling like it was on fire. It had come so sudden, the realization. He had connected the dots.His mind was clear for the first time in forever, the fog was gone.

 _How many evenings had he spent in the Doctors kitchen?_ _How many people had he-....?_

  
He wanted to puke again, to get rid of the feeling of utter horror and disgust but no matter how much he vomited, no matter how many times he put his fingers down his throat to get rid of it all, the revulsion he felt and that horrible feeling of betrayal never left him.

He would never feel clean again, the foulness spreading to every part of him. Hours in therapy would never heal something like this. It would never get rid of the filth.

It took a minute to send the text to Jack. _"Lecter is the ripper_ "

  
And it only took a second to decide what he would do after that.

  
_I'm your friend, Will. I don't care about the lives you save. I care about your life_

And what a friend he was.

 _This is my_ _design_

  
The trigger went off.

**Author's Note:**

> well I don't really know when this takes place. Use your imagination.


End file.
